Newbie in SM High (EXO Fanfic)
by Junghyunbin
Summary: The SM High School is one of the top best schools in Korea, with amazing facility, and even top best classes. Luhan transfers to that school, with only one goal, which is to focus on his studies. But when he meets a certain someone, he realizes that there was more to life than studies. Lots of drama in this fanfic... Teehee... Please RnR (HunHan Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is Hyunbin, and for the first time in forever, I have actually written a HunHan fanfic... Ahahaha! And I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter for NBFTY... I'm waiting for ideas. I have the main story in my mind, but it's those tiny details that makes them good.**

**Kay, so I hope you like this story, cuz I pretty much drabbled on this, like I drabbled on "Because of a Bet".**

**Btw, I actually don't know whether to right this story through chapters, or just make it a one-shot, I'm thinking of this as I go... And here goes nothing...**

**And FYI, I don't own Exo, or SMTown, or anyone in it. I just own this fanfic, just so you know...**

**Well, enough with my talking, here is "Newbie in SM High"**

He stepped out of the car, onto the pavement, and stepped forward. It was his 4th time transferring this year, and it was only October. He wonders how long he could last in this school before he has to transfer again. He looked up and gazed at the school. There was a big sign above his head, which said, "The SM High School". He sighed, and walked into his new school, not actually caring that he's 10 minutes late. He was a new student, shouldn't it be ok for his first day? He walked through the hallway, and had stopped in front of a class. He looked up, and saw a sign with gold writing on it, which said EXO.

"This is it...". He gripped onto the door handle and turned it. In there, he saw a class of 11 boys, and not even a single girl, besides the teacher. There were 12 seats which were in the form of a letter U. They were probably expecting him. So this was what his father meant when he said he had paid the school extra to get his son into one of the top 8 classes. Not so many students, which mean he may be able to study hard. He just hopes he wouldn't have to transfer again. It was very tiring to him.

"Oh, you must be the new student. My name is Mrs. Kim Hye Soon, you can call me Mrs. Kim. Please introduce yourself to the class". He stood there, infront of his new classmates.

"Anyeonghassaeyo... My name is Xi Luhan. I had just transferred from my old school in China, here to Korea". Luhan felt like he didn't want to speak much more afterwards. He's a very shy person, but once you get to know him, he's actually very kind and fun person. Mrs. Kim stepped up, and asked the entire class.

"Well, is there any questions for Luhan?". A guy with jet black hair raised his hand. He looked at Luhan.

"How were you able to get in without becoming a trainee here first? I've been to the trainee class many times, and I've never seen you there". Luhan looked down. Should he say that his father paid him? No, that wouldn't be fair. All he wanted was to graduate high school then university. For that, he needed to study hard, and his father insisted he pay more for his son. He couldn't answer that question. All of a sudden, another guy across that sat across him spoke out...

"Kai, leave him alone, he probably has his own ways of doing things"

"Come on... I was just teasing"

"The two of you, enough. Luhan please sit right over there" Mrs. Kim said, pointing to an empty seat. It was right next to the guy who had just saved his back earlier. Luhan walked towards that empty seat, and sat down. He noticed that the guy next to him was staring at him.

"Hey, don't worry about Kai, he won't bother you anymore". Luhan looked at the guy next to him. He had fair skin, dark brown eyes, and what caught Luhan's eyes was his hair. It was colorful, somewhat like a rainbow, not like clown hair, but, it was actually cooler than it sounded. Luhan started to wonder how he was able to dye it that way.

"Yeah, it's ok. Thank you though, for helping me out"

"Sure, no problem. By the way, name's Sehun, Oh Sehun". Luhan stared at the guy in front of him. Luhan hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. Back in his old schools, no one liked him much, and always tried to avoid him. He didn't even know why. This was the first time he had ever had a friend in this semester. He liked this feeling. He liked this guy, this new friend, Sehun.

**~oOOo~**

"And this here is the science lab"

It was still Luhan's first day in the SM High. He doesn't even know anything about it. He was going to look around during break time, but was stopped by Sehun. Sehun told him that this school was sometimes a maze, and if you didn't know it right, you might not even know what florr you were on. Sehun had decided to give Luhan a tour around the school. Recently, the two of them had pasted the english lab, computer lab, library, gym, and had science lab. Luhan was quite amazed by the facility of this school. This school must have been a fortune to pay for, and to the fact that his father had paid extra, almost gave him a heart attack. He wondered how much his dad had paid for this. Luhan then remembered, his father said that there were 8 top classes, and EXO was only one of them. He was started to get curious on the other 7 classes. Maybe he should ask Sehun on this one.

"Hey Sehun, can I ask you something?". Sehun turned and looked at him. Luhan looked at Sehun, and noticed his rainbow hair was covering part of his eyes. For some reason, it actually looked cool to Luhan.

"Sure, what's up?"

"My dad told me that there were 8 top classes in this school. EXO is one of them, and I was just wondering, what were the other classes like?"

"Well, SM has 8 top classes, and EXO is the newest one of all". Sehun kept talking as he walked towards a class, somewhat similar to theirs, but instead of EXO, there was a sign above that class which said SNSD. "This here is one of the other classes, and instead of an all guy class like ours, this is all girl. This here is Girl's Generation, or here in Korea, we say So Nyuh Shi Dae".

Luhan peeked in the class, and saw that what Sehun said was right. It was an all girl class. There weren't as many student as their class though. EXO had 12, yet this class only had 9.

"This school usually separates classes by gender..."

"That's Amber, trust me, she's a girl". Luhan widened his eyes to what Sehun had just said. Seriously? He didn't think it was true. Sehun started to walk again, and Luhan quickly followed. They stopped by the SHINee classroom, so that Luhan could take a quick peek. Sehun was right, only 5 guys in there. Suddenly, he saw something, correction, 'someone' that caught his eyes.

"Hey, isn't that Kai? What's he doing there?"

"Luhan, that's not Kai, that's Taemin, one of the students of SHINee"

"Really? I thought it was Kai"

"Yeah, so did I, the first time I was here. Those two look really much alike, I actually thought they were twins"

"How long have you been in this school?"

"Well, I actually went to Junior High at this school, so probably about 3 years". Without a warning, Sehun started to walk again, and Luhan raced after him.

"What about the last 3 top classes?". Sehun stopped walking. Luhan looked at the guy infront of him. What happened? Did he say something wrong?

"To tell you ther truth, I've actually never been to the top 3 classes. I know them pretty well, but I've never been to their classroom. It's on the top floor. The top 3 classes are the smartest ones of all. On number 3, there's TVXQ, and their class only contains 2 students, aka Changmin and YounHo sunbaenim". Luhan was actually quite surprised. A class which only had 2 students?

"And if you think that's crazy, wait till you know about the top 2"

"What about them?"

"Well, number 2 is BoA sunbaenim, and she's a the only student of that class"

"Seriously? What about number 1?"

"Number 1 is Kangta sunbaenim, and again, he's the only student"

Luhan was amazed. He now wonders how they even study, how they got an entire class to themselves. Was he able to be as smart as them? Maybe not. They must be incredibly smart to get a class for themselves like that. As the two guys were talking, they hadn't realize that they were right below the school bell. The sound of it ringing had shocked Luhan, making him jump into Sehun. Sehun widened his eyes, to see this guy in front of him, was now in his arms. Luhan hadn't realized such the awkward position he was in with Sehun until at least a minute passed. As soon as Luhan finally came back to earth, he suddenly pushed away from Sehun, with a few tints of pink in his cheeks.

"S-s-sorry, hyung"

"Dude, it's fine. Come on, let's get back to class". Luhan nodded, and followed Sehun back to their class, but by the time they had walked in, Mrs. Kim was already in class.

"Do you want to explain why the two of you are late?". Luhan's heart started beat fast. Please not detention, at least, not on his first day.

"Luhan got lost", Sehun blurted. Luhan looked at Sehun, who seemed to have a such straight face on him, it was as if he were emotion-less.

"Luhan got lost, and luckily, I was there to help him back here. This is first day anyways. It's quite common for a newbie to get lost in this school"

"Oh, very well then. The two of you may take a seat". Sehun walked towards his seat, and Luhan followed. As soon as the sat down, Luhan looked at Sehun. Luhan whispered to him...

"I can't thank you enough for that. That lie was completely believable"

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie a single bit". Luhan cocked an eyebrow at Sehun. He didn't?

"What do you mean? I didn't get lost in this school, I was with you"

"I never said you got lost in this school, I just said you got lost. There's a total difference"

"And what's that?"

"Well, if you put together the words 'You got lost', it has many meanings"

"Like what?"

"Like getting lost in your memories, thoughts, or fears"

"What's that suppose to..." That's when it hit him. The memory of him getting shocked and jumping into Sehun. That was what he meant. Luhan got lost in his thoughts, when he was in Sehun's arms.

"Now you get it". Luhan looked down. He felt his cheeks heating up, and quickly covering them with his book. He didn't want anyone to see him blush that way.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone". Sehun looked at Luhan. What was it about this guy that made Luhan feel special? Luhan was now defiantly sure that Sehun will be a really close friend, he can feel it.

"Thank you, hyung"

**That was the first chapter of this story, and I've decided to write this story through chapters, although I don't think this fanfic will be as long as NBFTY. It may only contain a few chapters. Well, as I said, this is still one of my drabbles, and I hope it gets better on the way... Please leave me a review, and let me know what you think. Wait on for the next chapter...**

**Gomawo...**

**Hyunbin**


	2. I'm sorry

p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hello everyone... My name is Junghyunbin.../span/p  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; text-align: center;"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I have to say something here. Apparently, I just found out that a href=" " a is actually a website for fictional stories, in other words, I can only use fictional characters in the stories, not real people.../div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"No matter how much I want to continue, I don't want to disobey the rules of ffn...div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"However, that doesn't mean that I won't be ending my stories just like that...div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I'm thinking of moving my stories from a href=" " a to asianfanfiction... I've already made an account there, and I'll be continuing my stories there.../div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"For those of you who would like to read them, here's the link : div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"a href=" profileview_author_stories/816451/L" profile/view_author_stories/816451/L/a/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Very sorry for all the fuss... I'm just trying to do what's right...div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Thankyou for understanding...div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-Hyunbin-div 


End file.
